wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kologarn
Kologarn is the sixth boss encounter in Ulduar released in patch 3.1.0. He guards the Shattered Walkway into central Ulduar where not only is he protecting the bridge, he is the bridge. Players fight not only him but two detachable arms that appear to be separate mobs that can be broken off of him. 25-man abilities * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64003 Overhead Smash] - Instant attack that gives target a 25% armor decrease for 45 seconds. Stacks up to 4 times to 100%. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63980 Petrifying Breath] - 4 second channel cast that causes 18750 to 21250 Nature damage per second and applies Brittle Skin, a debuff that increases damage taken by 20% for 8 seconds. This is only cast when no players are within melee range of Kologarn. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63976 Focused Eyebeam] - Shoots beams out of his eyes towards the raid, dealing 3700 to 4300 Nature damage to players within 3 yards. Left arm *2,30M HP * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63982 Shockwave] - Sweeps the entire raid in the room, dealing 11563 to 13437 Nature damage. Right arm *2,30M HP * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63981 Stone Grip] - Grabs 3 random players in the raid and stuns them, dealing 5300 to 5600 damage per second until that player is dead or the arm has sustained 450,000 damage. 10-man abilities * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63356 Overhead Smash] - Instant attack that gives target a 20% armor decrease for 30 seconds. Stacks up to 4 times to 100%. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62030 Petrifying Breath] - 4 second channel cast that causes 14063 to 15937 Nature damage per second and applies Brittle Skin, a debuff that increases damage taken by 20% for 8 seconds. This is only cast when no players are within melee range of Kologarn. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63346 Focused Eyebeam] - Shoots beams out of his eyes towards the raid, dealing 2775 to 3225 Nature damage to players within 3 yards. Left arm *543.9K HP * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=63783 Shockwave] - Sweeps the entire raid in the room, dealing 8788 to 10212 Nature damage. Right arm *543.9K HP * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=62166 Stone Grip] - Grabs a random player in the raid and stuns them, dealing 3238 to 3762 damage per second until that player is dead or the arm has sustained 150,000 damage. Strategy Kologarn remains completely stationary in this encounter at all times. He cannot be turned or range tanked. If his aggro target is not in melee range, he will cast Petrifying Breath on the raid which will undoubtedly cause a wipe. His arms do not need to be offtanked, but can be separately targeted and hit within Kologarn's hitbox. Since their hitbox overlaps with Kologarn's, you need to face his torso to melee, not face the arm itself. Two to three tanks need to be in taunt rotation front and center to Kologarn. Every 10–15 seconds he will cast Overhead Smash which reduces the tank's armor by 25%. Stack it on one tank 1-2 times and rotate to the next tank. Keeping all tanks alive are vital, or you won't have enough tanks to rotate the debuffs. However, the debuff seems to be either avoidable with dodge/parry or somewhat random in its timing, because it will often drop off tanks for no obvious reason. His arms have unique abilities of their own designed for raid damage. The left arm will sweep the raid and instantaneously hit everyone for 12k. His right arm will Stone Grip random players (3 on heroic) and squeeze them until the right arm takes 450,000 damage. Healers need to focus healing on the person in the grip of the right arm to keep him alive until the damage limit is hit or that person will die. Healers will need to quickly heal the entire raid after a Shockwave from the left arm. Killing an arm will spawn a pack of earth elementals which should be picked up by a tank and killed immediately. The arm will respawn 60 seconds later, but when destroyed will take health equal to the arm's from the boss. Since they do a lot of AE damage on 25 man and give a debuff that increases physical damage taken they should be tanked away from the main group with a dedicated tank. On 10 man, dragging them to the boss and killing them with incidental AE works. Do NOT use AE taunts on the elementals if you are not in melee range of the boss. Taunting the boss while out of melee range results in him casting petrifying breath on the raid. Quotes Aggro: * None shall pass! Shockwave: * OBLIVION! Grabbing a player: * I will squeeze the life from you! Enrage: * I am invincible! Left Arm dies: * Just a scratch! Right Arm dies: * Only a flesh wound! Kill: * KOL-THARISH! * YOU FAIL! Death: * Master, they come... Trivia Kologarn is a reference to the [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhRUe-gz690 Black Knight of Monty Python and the Holy Grail]. Kologarn is also seen in the 3.1.0 Ulduar trailer. It is safe to say he is responsible for driving out the famous explorer Brann Bronzebeard from Ulduar nearly killing him with his eye beams in the process, as that is the farthest in Ulduar he is seen. Loot Related Achievements * * * * * * * * Videos Tankspot's Guide PSkUlEvZdww 10-man encounter ALyQpcCuuwU 25-man encouter mDTUrbrq5es References External links Category:Ulduar mobs Category:Bosses Category:Unique models